Burn
by Fiercest
Summary: He watched three worlds burn from his place as king and wondered why he'd ever wanted to win - Aizen


**A/N: Because I've always wanted to write something like this.**

**Finally something that's not from the Scrolls of Innen Series! woot woot!**

Burn

Aizen has won.

He sits upon his throne.

_(__High. Mighty. Great.)_

He is hated. He is feared. And he is powerful. He has succeeded in something no man ever has. He has become god. Finally, he knows he's the best. Knows that he is unopposed.

_(__He has finally won.)_

No Shinigami has the will to fight any longer, because they know all hope is lost.

And it is still so hard to believe that it all started with the fronted execution of one simple little girl and the boy who tried to save her.

Aizen knows when it began, but he wonders where had it ended? And he ponders and ponders but he knows it wasn't with the death of the Soutaichou as it should have been, not with the massacres of the humans who still attempt to fight fate, who have turned their back on religion and morality to win. To live the hollow life they now live.

Was it been when he killed that insignificant vaizard with the brilliant orange hair? That pawn, though powerful, who was nevertheless just a pawn.

He is strong.

He is powerful.

And he has won.

And yet it's an empty victory, because though he is king, what is there left to rule? The broken, battle scarred desert that is what's left of Hueco Mundo? The war torn, reeking of death, Living Realm? The once beautiful and great crumbling city that was once Soul Society?

For who is left to fear him?

Who to understand?

Because he has sacrificed everything to win.

And there is no longer anything left.

No happiness, no joy, no determination and no challenge.

All Aizen had ever lived for was a challenge.

So Aizen sits atop his throne in the King's Court.

_(High. Mighty. Great.)_

And he wishes he had never won.

X x X

He is alone, completely alone.

_(Because there is no one left.)_

He is the ruler of three worlds.

One of rabid insanity, where the ignorant carry out their existence, they are unstable creatures without the guidance of those who have died, without the security of beliefs and morality.

Another of ruins. Where the few surviving rebels are broken or mourning, and left with no more hope or reason. That world has crumbled, and those who have survived know they've lost.

The last is a broken world of skies that end and earth that doesn't. A world of savages, of the mindless, of the insane.

And he has become one of them.

_(__He is the ruler of the dead.)_

He has ruined the balance.

His mind has snapped, the genius has become too much to bear.

_(__'The genius are simply normal men with minds on the brink of being ready to snap.')_

All he wants is to turn back time, to fix what he has broken. He doesn't want to win anymore. He's tired of winning.

If he could turn back time he would lose.

So he indulged in his day dream.

What would he do if he could change it all? What _could_ he do?

He would have to kill himself. He knew that. That meant Tousen, Gin and the rest of his espada would have to die as well. But he needed help.

He had been right to think that Soul Society was corrupt.

Had he not been wondering where it had begun? Where it had ended? He knew exactly who.

Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo.

The uncorrupt.

_(The beginning and the end.)_

They were the saving grace of these worlds.

Had he known it sooner, had he known what the future would hold, he would not have whipped his hands of them. He would not have killed them both with one skewer. For that is how he killed the beginning and end of the war. One had protected the other at the cost of both their lives.

They were foolish, naive and fundamentally unselfish. They were also the people who would help him if he could do all he wished to.

His thoughts trailed in circles.

What were once words translated into a language of thoughts and feelings that even he wasn't sure he could understand. The words spoke so much truth and yet at the same time they lied.

They twisted in circles until he didn't know which thoughts were his own and which he were someone elses. He tried to comprehend the workings of his own insane mind, and he did but at the same time didn't.

These plans which would never come through became his sole thread of life that he chose to hold on to. The tiniest shred of sanity left.

All he knew were these plans which would never take action.

He knew he wouldn't kill them. He knew he would tell them of all that would happen. He would let them kill him. And he would leave the worlds in their hands.

He had wanted to die doing what he thought was right.

But as Aizen completed his plans he understood, finally, that they would never come to be.

So he stepped over the decaying body lying in his way and walked past the pile of skulls that had been carelessly kicked into a corner. He approached the highest balcony of his court and looked out onto the no longer endless, broken sky. From which he could see all the worlds.

And they burned in front of his eyes.

While all he could do was wish that he had lost.

**A/N: RRA&FAVE i know, i havent posted in forever, but i'll get right on chapter 11 of Serendipity! Promise**


End file.
